1. Technical Field
The present technique relates to a technique for regulating a frequency of an output signal generated by an oscillator.
2. Technical Background
A data processing device (e.g. an integrated circuit) may use an oscillator, or a frequency synthesizer which includes an oscillator, to generate an output signal at a given frequency. For example the output signal may be used as a clock signal for other elements of the device, such as a processor. However, if there is noise in the supply voltage powering the oscillator, or the temperature changes, then this may cause variation in the frequency of the output signal, which may be undesirable. Hence, it is desirable to provide a technique for regulating the frequency of an output signal generated by the oscillator.